runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
RuneScape Clans Wiki:User block policy
Blocking is how administrators prevent a user account or IP address from editing the RuneScape Clans Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent disruption to the wiki. Disruption A user may be blocked when their conduct disrupts the wiki. Administrators may block IP addresses or users that disrupt the wiki or pose a threat to it. Examples include: * Vandalism * Inappropriate usernames * Rude behaviour * Not following Admin requests/instructions Bans A user may be banned from editing the wiki. A user must be banned with community consensus or Wikia staff approval. Users who attempt to evade their ban are blocked from editing the wiki. Bans should follow the block table below. Please note that a ban upon the main RuneScape wiki or one of it's sister wikis may result in a ban here depending on the offence. Effects of being blocked Blocked users and IP addresses can read all the articles, though just can't edit. Blocked users are also prevented from moving pages or uploading files. They are only able to edit their own talk page, unless this right has been abused resulting in it being removed. When a blocked user attempts to edit, their IP is "autoblocked", so that the user may not make the same edit anonymously or under a different username. When a user is blocked indefinitely, their IP will be automatically unblocked 24 hours after the last attempted edit. When blocking may not be used Blocking to gain an advantage in a content dispute is strictly prohibited, along with blocking innocent users. Instructions to admins How to block The "reason" that the administrator fills in will be displayed to the blocked user when he attempts to edit, as well as appearing in the (all blocks are recorded here) and the (currently blocked accounts are recorded here). Don't forget to notify the user of their block on their talk page! Options for IP blocks Block anonymous users only prevents the IP address from editing, but allows registered users to edit. Prevent account creation prevents new accounts from being registered from the IP address. Guide to blocking times The block time can be selected from a menu or typed in manually. Listed below are guidelines for admins to follow in blocking users. Please note that this is an official part of the policy, meaning consequences will follow if it is not followed. Any and all types of previous punishments should be considered at the time of an admin blocking a user. Finally, remember that all editors are equal, and that no user should be given special treatment due to personal feelings or status. How to use the block template This template is to be used once a block has been given. It is to be placed at the bottom of the user's talk page (like any new message). When adding it to a talk page you are to go into source mode and type: 1 is where you write how long the block goes for. The following codes are representations which the template will accept and use: 2 is where you write why the block has been given. The answer should be able to follow on from "because" and shouldn't include such punctuation as full stops (.) or capital letters. Also, the comment should be in first person, as if writing to the user him/herself. Provoked Attacks All the blocks of any type of attack should be handled according to the table above. If provoked attacks occur, all involved users are susceptible to blocks, though, the provoker should receive a more harsh punishment. Blocks involving Clan pages If the template causes problems that involves blocking, the page involved is to be protected. The page in question is to be protected as soon as a block is handed out. Unblocking contains a list of all currently blocked users and IPs. Admins will see a link to unblock next to each user. After clicking this, you should type in the reason that you are unblocking the user and then click the Unblock this address button. See Also *Template:Banned *Template:Blocked *Forum:User Block Policy Re-Write User block policy